


Merry Xmas Everybody

by Ultra



Series: The Stars Hollow Advent Calendar 2020 [23]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Christmas, Drinking & Talking, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fun, Gen, Happy, One Big Happy Family, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: One big happy family Christmas... in Hartford?
Series: The Stars Hollow Advent Calendar 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023573
Kudos: 4





	Merry Xmas Everybody

_'Verse/Timeline: The Runaways ‘Verse - Our Little Corner of the World_  
_Date: December 2027_

It wasn’t as if last Christmas had been so bad. Rory and Jess had a pretty nice, romantic occasion in New York; Jack and Billy had discovered that skiing wasn’t really for either of them but they had fun trying; Tori got along really well with Dax’s family; Lorelai and Luke could not have enjoyed their first and only alone-time Christmas more. Still, when plans for this Christmas started to be discussed, Lorelai was absolutely determined that everybody that could be together was going to be together, and of all people, it was Emily who was the first to agree with her.

“You can all come to Hartford,” she insisted. “I have the most room, after all. You could even stay over. It will be something like that event you put on at the Independence Inn when Rory was young,” she said with a wide smile. “Though a little less elaborate, obviously.”

Lorelai thought about arguing, mostly out of instinct, she supposed, but in the end, she had to give in and admit that her mom had had a really great idea. She talked to Rory about it, who had soon convinced Jess and the kids of the plan. Luke caved quickly, bringing Billy along with him, and it was all decided.

On Christmas Eve, they piled into the cars and set off for a grand event at the Gilmore mansion. Though there was some apprehension at first, in the end, after two days had passed, not one amongst them could say they hadn’t had a great time.

“This has been amazing!” Rory said, stomach aching not just from how much she had eaten but also how much she had laughed. “Grandma, this was such a great idea.”

“I’m glad you think so” Emily told her, reaching down from the couch to where her granddaughter was slumped on the floor and patting her shoulder. “I’m sure you never expected all this from me, did you?”

“I didn’t,” Jess said, one hand raised as if he was answering in class. “No offence.”

“None taken, I’m sure,” Emily told him, toasting with her drink. “I just thought it was time we all got together and had a little fun.”

“Oh, we had a _lot_ of fun.” Billy sighed happily from the armchair. “It’s been great.”

“You out-did yourself, Mom,” said Lorelai without pause. “I mean, the food, the games, the crazy-stupid presents that were just perfect and also hilarious. This has been the best non-stop Christmas party of fun that was ever seen in the world!”

“Did you kids have fun, also?” she asked the grandkids who were sprawled out at either end of the other couch. “Jack? Victoria?” she prompted.

“Oh, it was the best, Gran,” Tori promised her, waving one hand in her general direction, though her eyes never opened. “But that punch really lives up to its name.”

“You’re not wrong,” her brother agreed with a groan.

“I thought since you kids are all old enough, or very close, we could have something a little fun,” Emily told them with a grin, “and you know it’s the darndest thing, I’ve had the recipe a long time but never tried it. I got it from Stars Hollow actually, from that woman, the actress or dancer,” she said, clicking her fingers as she tried to recall.

Rory and Lorelai shared a worried look then. “Oh, no!” they both gasped as one.

“Well, that’s some post-Christmas hangover you guys are going to be dealing with,” said Luke knowingly. “I’m glad I stuck to beer.”

Tori, Jack, and Billy all peered at each other with looks of concern, then all started laughing at the same time.

“It was worth it,” Tori said eventually. “This has been the best Christmas ever.”


End file.
